


A Colony of Her Own

by Catz27



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A sort of prequel to "The Question", Do not read if you have yet to see "A Single Pale Rose", F/F, MAJOR show spoilers, Oneshot, PD gets her own colony, how Pink Diamond and Pearl met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz27/pseuds/Catz27
Summary: After millennia of asking, the day had finally come. Pink Diamond would be given her very own planet. To the majority of the Diamond Authority this was simply another step in their scheme to create more gems, but it was different for Pink. For her, this planet represented freedom and independence. Gone were the days of being cooped up in her juvenile room while the others governed and ruled their own galaxies. This was hers to command and explore.





	A Colony of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to "The Question", but still sort of works as a prequel to that episode.

_I want my own army!_

_I want my own planet!_

_\- Pink Diamond_

* * *

As Yellow Diamond’s arm-shaped ship neared the blueish globe, Pink pressed her face up against the window to admire her new colony. “I can’t believe this is all for me!” she squealed and bounced up and down, the pom poms on her shoes shaking. “It’s so pretty! And finally mine, mine, mine,” Pink’s song earned her a glare from the more strict diamond of the three companions.

“Honestly Pink.” Yellow came to stand beside the smallest diamond, “Stop flailing about. You are a _Diamond,_ not some mindless ruby. This isn’t one of your playthings. A planet, let alone a colony, is a responsibility and requires discipline,” she looked pointedly at her charge. “Soon you will have gems looking to you for leadership. You need to be prepared for that day.” Her pearl nodded pertly in agreement from the pilot’s seat.

“Let her be, Yellow, she’s waited so long for this. This is her first colony, you forget what that feels like,” Blue Diamond murmured softly. Her pearl played an instrument nearby, creating an almost relaxing atmosphere. Blue would never admit it, but she sometimes coddled Pink and gave in to her many whims. It was Blue’s idea to give the earth to Pink, hoping it would help mold the young diamond into a mature leader.

“I still say she is too young to govern a colony. My first planet wasn’t even given to me; I took it by force. And even then I was centuries older than Pink." Sighing, Yellow left Pink’s side by the window to sit beside Blue on the oversized golden couch. “Blue, you can’t seriously believe Pink is ready for the commitment a colony needs. A real leader commands respect, all Pink has done is prove to be...a nuisance,” she gestured to the gem in question as if gesturing to an insignificant gnat.

Blue placed a gentle hand atop one of Yellow’s to calm her. “As you said, she is young, she will learn how to lead. After all, we’re here to guide her. And it is only one planet. There isn’t much risk in giving it to her; it will only benefit our dear Pink’s station. As she grows her colony, Pink shall grow as well.”

“Ha! In more ways than one I hope!” Yellow snorted while her pearl smirked.

Pink pulled away from the window to glare at Yellow. “Hey! You know I hate it when you make fun of my size! Just because I’m smaller than you doesn’t mean you can lord it over me.”

Yellow sniffed. “Regardless, you need to learn how to behave properly soon. I will not have you or your precious planet will become an embarrassment to the Diamond Authority.”

Pink simply pouted in response and turned back to the window.

Blue decided to ignore Pink’s outburst. “Now Pink, as you know both Yellow and I were given Pearls upon receiving our first colonies. The time has come for y—“

“I finally get my own Pearl?!?”

Blue sighed and turned to the two rubies standing guard at the door, “Just send her in”

Pink turned just as the door opened to see a demure gem clad in various vibrant colors of pink, yellow, and green. Like all pearls, this one was only a head shorter than Pink.

Upon spotting her new owner, the pearl crossed the distance and curtseyed, “I am pleased to serve you from now on, my Diamond”.

“Aaaaah! She’s perfect!” Pink exclaimed, circling around the new pearl to better admire her.

The lower class gem wore an outfit similar to Pink’s with exaggerated puffy sleeves, but had on a full skirt instead of the little diamond's iconic side puffs. Another detail that caught Pink's eye was where the pearl's gem was placed-- her forehead. She grinned, knowing this hinted at her intelligence and strategic abilities.

A pearl was not just a helper; she was also a close confidant. A trusted friend to whom you could tell any secret. Pink could imagine sharing many secrets together. Secrets she would never need fear reaching the Diamonds.

“Oh, we’re going to have so much fun together, my Pearl. And I bet you can sing, yes?”

Folding her hands at her waist, Pearl kept her gaze respectively lowered and blushed slightly at the attention she was receiving. Pink could almost see the beginnings of a shy smile. “Y-ahem-yes, my Diamond. My training covered many different subjects, including singing. I hope my skills will be of use to you in this new colony.”

The yellow pearl spoke up from the pilot’s seat, interrupting the two gems’ first meeting. “Speaking of the colony, we’re almost to the lunar base, my Diamond. Estimated time to landing is 14.8 minutes,”

“Excellent, thank you pearl.”

“Lunar base? We’re not going to land on the earth? Aww not fair! I wanted to explore,” Pink stamped her foot.

“Exploration?” Yellow snorted. “The only exploring you’ll be doing shall be from the safety and comfort of your control seat on the earth moon. Honestly, Pink, do you never pay attention? A Diamond exploring their own colony is as ridiculous as a pearl ordering their sapphire about,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“There really is no need for you to ever set foot on the planet. You’ll be overseeing any and all progress from your base.” Blue added. “This is how we’ve always governed our planets.”

Pink stuck out her tongue. “Well this is _my_ colony, I plan to do things differently from you two”

“Hmph, we shall see about that. You there, pearl.” Yellow pointed to the new pink pearl who in turn blushed even harder than before. “See that our _dear Pink_ remains firmly on the base. Report to me any deviation. Understood?” Yellow stood to leave the room in preparation for landing.

Pink jumped in front of her pearl and crossed her arms in protest. “You can’t tell her what to do! Pearl only follows the orders _I_ give her. She’s _mine_!”

“And I can easily send her back to Homeworld and request a replacement.” Yellow began to exit the large doors before throwing over her shoulder one last warning. “Keep that in mind, _both_ of you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink was silent for the remainder of the flight. But she wasn’t sulking. No, she was thinking.

On one hand she didn’t want her sweet pretty pearl replaced with one _Yellow_ picked out.

_Knowing Yellow, she would probably pick out a dull boring snitch too. One with dead eyes and a nasally voice. A pearl like that would never let me have any fun…or even an ounce of freedom._

But on the other hand she knew she would absolutely _shatter_ being forced to stay on the plain and lifeless moon when her beautiful blue world was so close.

Turning to consider whether or not her pearl had a sense of adventure, Pink slowly began to develop a plan.

Feeling her master's  gaze, Pearl glanced up. “Is something the matter, my Diamond? Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh no, I feel great, Pearl…just excited to see the moon base is all, ha ha. Everything is just fine.”

Let the other diamonds just try and keep her there. They always underestimated her, treating her like some brand new gem that just emerged yesterday. And she let them. In fact she played up the childish persona to try and get her way. Because of this, they never paid any attention to her _abilities_ , just her tantrums. This time, she would use that to her advantage. 

_Yep, everything is just fine indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! :D This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope I'm doing it probably. I plan to add much more to this story, and pretty much have the plot all mapped out, but couldn’t wait to post the first chapter. ;P
> 
> Update: I decided to combine the first two chapters into one since I feel it flows better.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we've seen PD and Pearl's backstory in the show, I'm not going to continue writing this story. ;P Go watch "The Question" because it's so much better than my idea. XD


End file.
